Monster or Angel
by FireFox Vixen
Summary: The prologue is the summery.
1. Prologue

**Monster or Angel**

**I do not own yugioh!**

**This is the prologue and the summery in one. I got inspired by one of my favorite books of all time. I hope you like!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Have you ever closed your eyes thinking about the void that is death? Has it ever crossed your mind? What if a person tried to bring the dead back to life? In the process what if that person made a monster? But what if his creation was an angel to him?

Well here is a tale a man who wanted to bring the dead back to life.

In the end what if the man's creation is driven insane because of the man who bought him back to life.

Here is the tale of a Monster or an angel.

In the process of reading this tale asks yourself are you a monster or an angel?

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone! How did you like this? The next chapter will be up soon promise! Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**I do not own yugioh!**

**Here is chapter one! I hope you guys like it!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

In the early afternoon of a foggy and very cold day there was a funeral a young boy whose name was yugi who was killed in a carriage accident, going on in the old cemetery. The priest said "This child was taken to early in his life but he gave the gift of his love to all of us. May god and his angels protect this child's soul and let him be reborn to this earth someday. Amen." with that the people said "amen" and left to let the grave digger to bury the coffin (unknown to the people it was empty of Yugi's body which the grave digger hid from sight) in the ground that was his final resting place never knowing that he would be resurrected (bought back to life again).

Yami a young wealthy doctor wanted something more in his life. He wanted to find the philosopher's stone and the elixir of life and if possible to bring the dead back to life. That evening the gravedigger came to yami and offered him a fresh corpse plus four live humans that he could do with whatever as he pleased. Yami agreed to the gravedigger's offer for the corpse (which he would bring that person back to life) and four live humans that he would use to bring the corpse back to life again. The gravedigger was readying the corpse on a operating table while yami was harvesting organs and blood from the four live humans which were now dead. After yami harvested the organs and blood he put them in the corpse that was connected to an electric generator that would bring the corpse to life. The gravedigger looked at yami and said "lord yami, I must now leave for I have a lot of the dead to bury today." With that the gravedigger left to finish his burying the dead. Yami pulled the trigger that would bring the corpse to life. The electricity pulsed through the corpse now yami had to do was wait.

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone here's the first chapter! I know it's really really short but the next couple of chapters will be longer. Please review!


	3. yami's point of view

**Yami's point of view**

**I do not own yugioh!**

**This is in yami's point of view.**

**Warning: mentions of doing the nasty with corpses (I do Not agree with this because it is a crime against the dead. Respect the dead!)**

**Please enjoy!**

It was a cold and cloudy day when the gravedigger bought the corpse of a boy that looked just like me. When I saw the corpse I wanted to have intercourse with it, which I've had with other corpses. People can say whatever they want about me. I wanted to touch the body of the corpse that I'm about to bring back to life.

I a man of twenty-three will do what mo other man will ever willingly do is to bring the dead back to life. I will kill those who would dare take my angel away from me.

**Hey everyone! Excuse me well shudder. I hope you liked this. Sorry if it is short! Please review! Next will be the gravedigger's point of view then the second chapter. Please review!**


	4. The gravedigger's point of view

**The gravedigger's point of view**

**I do not own yugioh!**

**I hope you guys like this! the gravedigger is a little bit more sane than yami is.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

The gravedigger's point of view

People may say that I'm a freak for burying (and in secret selling) bodies to people in the black market. When I saw the corpse of the young boy, I thought lord yami who is also a doctor would want the corpse. I saw that the corpse had broken bones, blood loss, scars and bruises. But I knew lord yami would want this corpse to bring it to life. When this thought goes through my head it makes a chill go down my spine. I see myself as a decent man even if I steal bodies and sell them in the black market.

On my way to lord yami's castle I drugged and kidnapped four people for lord yami to use them to bring the corpse back to life once more.

I cringed when lord yami was cutting out bones, organs, and taking blood from corpses that were once four living humans. He gave to the corpse of the young boy what he had taken from the bodies that were still warm with life. I looked at lord yami telling him that I need to go and he nodded that I had permission to leave. With that I left as quickly as I could go to get away from the castle and it's evil that it contains inside its walls.

On my way back to town I couldn't help but feel pity for lord yami's creation.

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone! How did you guys like this point of view? I think I like this a little bit more than yami's point of view. I made yami insane in this story didn't I? The second chapter will be up in two weeks or less. Pleas review because it helps my get ideas. Please review!


	5. Chapter 2

**I do not own yugioh!**

**Here is the second chapter of Monster or Angel.**

**I decided to you this chapter a little early. Hope you like!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter two

Yami waited for something to happen but nothing happened so he decided to go to bed. When yami left the room he never noticed the slight movement of the corpse's fingers. Yami entered his room to sleep for the night and decided to try to bring the corpse to life the next day. Yami had been disappointed that evening but he would soon discover that his experiment had bought the corpse back to life.

The young boy was shocked when he opened his to see that he was still alive. The young boy looked around and said, "Where am I? Why did someone bring me back to life?" with that he put his head in to his hands and started to cry mournfully. The young boy also noticed that he was naked and what appeared that someone was trying to stitch him up or maybe repairing his damaged body. The young boy went to sit in a corner of the room naked (he didn't have any clothes) for the sun to come up.

The next day yami was shocked to find that the corpse was gone from the table. Yami was startled when he saw innocent amethyst colored eyes that belonged to the young boy staring at him from a corner. Yami walked over to the young boy and said "hello my sweet angel I'm lord yami and I'm also a doctor. What is your name my sweet angel?" the young boy looked at yami and said in a whisper "my name is yugi. Did you bring me back to life, sir?" yami was startled but said "yes I was the one to bring you back to life my sweet angel." What happened next shocked yami when yugi slapped him across the face. Yami angrily took hold of yugi and threw him in to a room, which he locked yugi up in the room until his sweet angel learned not to hit his master and the one who kindly brought him back to life.

**-In the locked room-**

Crying yugi was pounding on the door to be let out. Yugi started to yell "why did you bring me back to life? There is a reason for life and death it's called balance!" with that yugi fell to his knees crying. Yugi stopped crying and started to look for a way out of the room that he was locked in.

**-In another room with yami-**

Yami was angry that his angel had slapped him in the face. Yami was startled when he heard a window shatter.

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter! How do you guys a like an insane yami? How insane is yami? Hope you guys like this early treat! Just to let you guys know I accept all types of reviews. Please review!


	6. yami's point of view2

**Yami's point of view 2**

**I do not own yugioh!**

**Here is yami's point of view number 2! Hope you guys like this!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

My heart jumped for joy when I saw my sweet angel staring at me from the corner of the room. I wanted to run up to my angel and pull him to my warm bosom. My angel had the most beautiful amethyst colored eye's that I ever seen in my life.

I was startled when my angel asked if I was the one that brought him back to life and I answered him yes that I was one to bring him back to life. All of a sudden my cheek was stinging with that I realized that my angel had slapped me across my face.

I couldn't help but feel anger when my angel slapped me across my face. So I took hold of my sweet angel and threw him in to a room locking it, I went to my to clam down. I jumped when I heard a window shatter.

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone! How did you guys like this? Yugi's point of view is next. Please review!


	7. yugi's point of view

**Yugi's point of view**

**I do not own yugioh!**

**Here is Yugi's point of view! Hope you guys like this!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

All I remember is that I was walking across the street when I was hit by a run away carriage then everything turned dark that was when I died.

The next thing I knew that I was opening my eyes when I should be dead. I saw that I was in a room and I noticed that was naked and my body was stitched up as well. I got off the table that I was on and sat in the corner of the room waiting for the sun to come up.

When the man whose name is yami came in to the room and asked for my name. When I gave him my name I knew that he was the one who brought me back to life. When he admitted to bringing me back to life I couldn't help but slap him across the face. Yami forcefully took my hand and threw me in to a room locking the door behind me. I looked around the room and saw a window that I broke to escape from that mad man named yami.

Don't I deserve to rest in peace?

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone! How did you guys like Yugi's point of view? I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Please review!


	8. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**I do not own yugioh!**

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter three of 'Monster or Angel'! I hope you like this chapter and I hope this chapter is longer and also has more talking (hoping). There wil be tea bashing from this point on.**

**Please pray for those in Japan.**

**Please read!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Yami ran up to the room that his angel was in and he entered the room to see that his angel was gone. When he saw the broken window he screamed so loud he scared the birds outside. Yami sent three of his servants* to search for yugi in the forest.

Yugi was running through the cold and dark forest with only a cloak to cover his nakedness. Yugi said to himself "Oh god I must get away from that monster who brought me back to this hell when I should be one with heaven and god himself." With that he started to run again to find a village. Yugi stopped to drink some water from a stream that ran through the forest. He hid in a bush when he saw someone coming his way. Yugi noticed the person was a corpse that was propably brought back to life by yami in one of his sick experiments. Yugi ran from the bush only to be caught by the other corpse.

Yami was angrily slamming himself in one of his undead maids. He was so pissed that he took it out on the undead maid. Blood poured out from the undead maid. The bleeding maid looked up at yami and she said "master yami you are really hurting me" that only made yami more angry and he started to hit the maid more. What stopped yami from still beating the maid was one of the three servants who were ordered to bring his angel back to him. The undead servant bowed to yami and said "Master I caught your run away angel. I drugged and locked him in a cage as you ordered." yami looked at him and said "thank you now the both of you leave me" with that the maid and the servant left yami alone in the room. Yami smiling to himself got up and left the room to see his little angel being caged.

Yami walked in to another room to see the glazed eyes of his little angel. Yami was sad that he had to keep his little angel drugged but he had no other choice for now. Yami longed to touch his little angel's silky skin and have his little angel under him moaning in pleasure. Yami looked at his drugged angel and said, "My angel you shouldn't have tried to run away. Now I have to clip your wings and have to keep you in a cage now." With that yami sighed. Yami decided to cover his angel's nakedness with a pair of (women's) underwear and a (women's) nightgown. Yami stepped back and looked at his clothed and drugged angel and then left the room to go to his office.

When yami entered his office to see a letter on his desk. He opened the letter and it said:

**Dear lord yami sennenstein,**

**My dear yami I can't wait to see you in a few days. I know that you can't wait to see you're beautiful soon to be wife. Also I can't wait to see you either.**

**Also mother and father wish you good health and our marriage with many blessings. They are also coming with me to see you.**

**You're beautiful soon to be wife,**

**Tea Gardner**

Yami sighed in frustration and said out loud to himself "damn it! She and her family do not understand that the marriage pact between both families were canceled by my father." With that he got up to get rooms ready for his unwelcome guests who were coming in a few days.

**

* * *

**

*Yami-has brought over twenty-three corpses back to life but they ended up being mindless servants

**Hey everyone! I finally updated chapter three! I hope you guys like this chapter! So please review!**

**Also please pray for those in Japan. **


	9. yami's point of view 3

**Yami's point of view 3**

**I do not own yugioh!**

**Yes it is another yami's point of view. I hope you guys like it.**

**Please pray for those in Japan.**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

I was so angry when I saw that my angel escaped from his room by breaking a window. When I screamed it was very loud and everyone heard it.

When one of my maid's came in to the room I grabbed her and started to rape her. When the maid told me to stop because I was hurting her I lost my calmness and I started to beat her. I only stopped beating her because one of undead servants came in to the room to tell me that my angel was caught drugged and caged with that I sent both of them away.

When I walked in the room I saw the glazed eyes that belonged to my angel but I didn't care because I finally had my angel back with me again. I dressed my angel in women's nightclothes and I went to my office.

When I saw a letter on my desk I walked over and I opened it. When I read it I sighed in frustration because in a few days I will have three very unwelcome guests in my home. My father hated that family and had canceled my marriage with their daughter tea. I left my office to get three guest rooms ready and I planned a new experiment.

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone! Here's yami's third point of view! Who saw yami thinking about an experiment for tea and her parent's? I hoped you liked this! Please review!

**Please pray for Japan.**

**Thank you,**

**Firefox Luna**


	10. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I do not own yugioh! I only own my two oc's in this story**

**Dear readers,**

**I apologize for the very long wait; also fan fiction is acting up. Also I've been having writers block and I'm sorry if this is short.**

**Firefox vixen**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Yami ordered his undead staff to get everything for tea and her parent's arrival. Yami walked down to the basement to see that his little angel was a wake. Smiling yami said, "finally you came out of the drugs effects" yugi looked up at yami and said "what are you going to do with me now? Also why am I in a cage?" but yami didn't answer only his grin got wider.

It's been a few days since yami took yugi out of the cage. When yugi got out of the cage, he kicked and bit yami very hard.

Yugi was angry when yami made him wear women clothing. Yugi sat by the window looking at the forest thinking about the guests that yami was expecting to come tomorrow. He sighed because yami had asked him to pretend to be Yami's soon to be wife. Yugi decided to see what would happen the next day when he would meet tea and her parent's.

**-The next day-**

Tea and her parent's carriage arrived at the castle gates. When tea saw yami she jumped in to his arms to kiss him but she was pushed away harshly by yami. He looked at tea and said "why are you here?" tea looked at him and said "I am your future wife after all" yami sighed and said "you and I are not engage anymore" but tea just grabbed yami's arm and asked to see the castle which made yami sigh in frustration but he took them back inside the castle. Yami knew that he would need to do something about tea and her parent's before they do something to harm his angel. Tea about to say something when she bumped in to a woman (yugi) who was wearing a white dress and a veil to hide her (his) face. Tea was about to slap the woman but yami stopped her and said "don't you dare slap my angel now all of you go to your rooms and stay there!" with that yami and his angel went off on their own while a maid showed tea and her parent's to their rooms.

**-With tea in her room-**

Tea was angry that another woman took yami away from her. Tea looked in the mirror and said "if that woman had to wear a veil then there is something wrong with her then that would mean yami is just playing her and he truly wants me still" with that she crackles evilly.

**-Tea's parents in their room-**

Tea's father looked at his wife and said "how dare he take another to be his wife!" his wife looked at him and said, "we need a plan to kill angel then tea can marry yami like we all planned." With that they planned on how to kill angel not knowing what they had said were overheard by two people outside the door.

**-Outside the door-**

The two people were maids one had long black hair and gray eyes and the other had short red hair and hazel eyes. Their names were vixen and Cheshire. They went to find yami to tell him what they overheard.

**-With yami in his office-**

When Cheshire and vixen told yami what they overheard he got in rage. Vixen looked at her lord and said "my lord do you need anything more from us?" yami looked at her and said "no. You may go now." With that Cheshire and vixen left an angry yami in his office. He sighed and now he had to kill tea and her parent's after all.

* * *

**The two maids-**

**Cheshire-long black hair and gray eyes**

**Vixen-short red hair and hazel eyes**

**Hey everyone! It's been a long time since I was able to update on fanfiction. Thank you for waiting! How are you guys? I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**I do not own yugioh!**

**I hope you guys love this chapter! **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Yugi stayed in his room dressed as a sickly frail young woman since tea and her parent's came to the castle. Yugi remembered when yami introduced him to Cheshire and vixen.

**-Memory-**

Yami came in to the room with two women following behind him. One woman had long black hair with gray eyes and the other woman had short red hair with hazel eyes. Yami pointed to the woman and said "my angel this is Cheshire" pointing to the woman with long black hair and gray eyes "and this is vixen" he pointed to the woman with short red hair and hazel eyes. After the introduction yami had left the three of them together so that they could get to know each other better.

**-End memory-**

Yugi was startled when he felt a wet tongue on his hand and he turned around to see the huge white dog that yami had brought back to life for yugi. He smiled at the dog and said, "After dinner tonight yami is going to bring back two children using tea and her parent's. Aren't you excited boy?" the dog looked up at yugi to say 'when can I play with the children?' yugi laughed and he patted the dog waiting for Cheshire and vixen to come to bring him to dinner. Yugi got up to put on a baby blue dress when Cheshire and vixen came to get him for dinner.

**-Dining room-**

Vixen read a list of names starting with her lord, his intended, and her lord's guests:

**Lord yami sennenstein**

**Lady angel hikari**

**Lord Katsu Gardner**

**Lady Kana Gardner**

Lady Tea Gardner

With that everyone took a seat and started to eat dinner. Lady kana looked at lord yami and said "lord yami where is the bathroom?" yami looked at lady kana and said "vixen shall escort you to the bathroom." With that vixen went to show lady kana to the bathroom.

**-Bathroom with lady kana and vixen-**

Lady kana was about to slap vixen, when vixen had slit lady kana's throat killing her. Vixen had a feral grin on her face and she started to drag the body to yami's lab.

**-Back in the dining room-**

Yami decided to escort lady tea to her room for the night. When they left the room lord Katsu turned his lust filled eyes towards 'angel'. Lord Katsu tried to touch 'angel' when Cheshire killed lord Katsu. Yugi looked at Cheshire and said, "Should I go to my room for now and wait?" Cheshire nodded and dragged the body to yami's lab.

**-With yami and tea-**

Yami grabbed tea's head slitting her throat killing her. Yami looked down at her and said "you will now pay for the people that suffered because of you and your parent's greed." With that yami dragged the body to his lab.

**-Yami's lab-**

Vixen and Cheshire dropped their kills at yami's lab then they left the lab to wait with yugi. Yami started to work at cutting in the three bodies then transplanting the body parts in to the two little bodies. Yami pulled the trigger to bring the two bodies back to life. He ran to Yugi's room when heard vixen's blood curdling scream.

**-Yugi's room-**

Yugi and Cheshire were laughing about something when vixen fell to the floor and let out a blood-curdling scream like she was in so much pain. When yami came in to the room panting and yelled "vixen what's wrong?" vixen looked at yami and said "yami please end my suffering" which yami did unwillingly.

* * *

**Hey everyone! How did you guys like this chapter? I hoped you liked this chapter and I had so much fun writing this chapter. If you have questions do ask them I'll answer them if I can. Can't wait for the next chapter! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**I do not own yugioh!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

The castle was filled with the laughter of children. The boy who was named Horus had blond hair and sky blue eyes. The girl who was named amaya had black hair and sky blue eyes. They are twins and were very mischievous. They didn't understand why their parent's and Cheshire also became sad when they ask who the lady with short red hair and hazel eyes was. Their dad (yami) would tell them that the woman in the painting in the painting was their four (yami's three) greats grandmother and her name was vixen.

One-day amaya and Horus decided to play a prank on Cheshire with black paint. They painted on a sleeping Cheshire but when she woke the twins were not expecting her to sob because she usually laughed at their pranks. When their parent's found out about their prank they got in so much trouble. Yami and yugi decided it was time to show amaya and Horus their four greats grandmother vixen's grave to explain on how she had died (again).

**-Vixen's grave-**

Amaya and Horus saw a grave that said:

**Vixen sennenstein**

**Born? -Died?**

Yami looked at children and said "vixen was brought back to life by the man who loved her but in the end her soul was being called back to the other side it made her body start decaying. When Cheshire saw the black paint she thought her body was decaying as well. Now its time we head back." With that yami and the twin's head back home when the twins got home they apologized to Cheshire for playing a prank on her. The twins learned to be careful with what pranks they play on people.

**-A few years later-**

Cheshire, yami and yugi went to the other side at the same time as each other. Amaya had grown up to be a nurse and bear four children two boys and two girls also marrying a kind and gentle man. Horus became a teacher but he never married or had any children of his own. But Amaya and Horus never forgot to visit vixen's grave, which they would do everyday till the day that they had died.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I hoped you liked the ending but next chapter is vixen's story. If you want more just tell me and I'll sequel or something. Please review! **


	13. vixen's story

**Vixen's story**

**I do not own yugioh! But I own my oc's! **

**This chapter tells the story about my oc vixen and how she felt to be brought back to life.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

At the age of nineteen Vixen who was the daughter of a poor coal minor got engaged to a wealthy man named Hugh sennenstein also they were the same age. Vixen's father was surprised that a city boy asked for a country girl who he didn't know to marry him and vixen's father agreed to the marriage. Her friend's told vixen that Hugh and her might be marrying so Hugh could get his family's money. But unknown to them Hugh had fallen in love at first sight of her short red hair and her beautiful hazel eyes.

**-Hugh and vixen's wedding day-**

Vixen was walking down the aisle in a beautiful long pearl white dress. When vixen got to the altar she looked longing in to Hugh's eyes. After the ceremony they left the church as husband and wife.

**-A year later-**

At twenty vixen and Hugh were the proud parent's of twin boys and a little girl. Hugh was busy at work but he would help vixen when she needed it.

**-The day of the tragedy-**

Sadly vixen was killed in an accident and Hugh decided to bring his love back to life. When vixen woke up to see that Hugh had brought her back to life and that made her very angry. When she saw Hugh she said before killing him "you bastard! How dare you bring me back to life!" with that vixen fell to her knees crying because she knew that it would be a long time before she would be free to go back to the other side again. She erased her true name from sennenstein family records and waited for a very long time

But in the end her many greats grandson along with Cheshire and yugi she was finally set free to be at peace on the other side.

* * *

**Hey everyone! How did you like this special chapter? If you guys want more of 'monster or angel' tell me and I'll be happy to write another but maybe with different characters. Please Review!**


End file.
